The NICHD, as delegated by the NIH, is responsible for implementing the Congressionally-mandated Best Pharmaceuticals for Children Act of 2002, as reauthorized in 2007. The NICHD is responsible for the performance of clinical trials of priority, [unreadable]off patent[unreadable] drugs that are used in children but that lack sufficient pediatric labeling. NICHD responsibility includes administrative activities as well as support, and coordinating support and participation of other ICs in BPCA activities. The purpose of the contract is to establish and support an infrastructure for the coordination of the BPCA pediatric clinical trials. The function of this DCC is to provide regulatory, technical (including statistical and information technology), administrative and logistical support to maintain, coordinate and manage a multi-site network of clinical centers which will conduct pharmacology studies in children.